


You should never keep secrets from your friends

by Naughtygeek49



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Corpse is a tired boi who is trying his best, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Corpse is tired. He hasn't slept in almost a week and yet here he was, playing among us. A pretty chill lobby shifts when it is revealed that Corpse may have a partner. And Corpse may not realise it but everyone else sure does when he accidentally reveals who it is.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 740
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	You should never keep secrets from your friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, as always I only ever write fanfiction at night so if I missed any spelling errors or something blame it on the fact I'm tired not the fact I suck. Also I am well aware that Sykkuno no longer lives with OTV but it fit the fic.

Corpse was exhausted. He had been up practically non stop for the last 3 days so that his new song can be released before Christmas. Why Corpse thought it was then a good idea to start playing among us with his friends instead of getting some sleep we will never know.

"Ahhh Corpse. Good to see you," Rae had said immediately after Corpse joined, "we haven't played together in a while."

"Good to see you too Rae, but we played together like a week ago," Corpse dutifully replied.

"That's not true. Corpse we played together like 3 days ago," Jack butted in, " also hi."

"Yeah it was a different lobby. And I've been busy for the last few days but I wanted to play with you guys."

"Yeah, busy being famous," Rae piped up.

"Who's busy being famous?" A new voice chimed in.

"Sykkuno hi."

"Hi Corpse. So who is famous?"

Corpse not liking that that was all he got from his boyfriend (not that the rest of the lobby knew that) decided to be annoying.

"How was your day Sykkuno? Oh it was great thanks for asking Corpse, how was your day? A little busy but overall a good day Sykkuno," Corpse had a conversation with himself.

Sykkuno, knowing what his boyfriend was doing, sighed.

"Corpse I spoke to you like an hour ago. But it is really good to speak to you again."

"AN HOUR?!? Corpse I literally haven't spoken to you in a week."

"Ah yeah ummm oh look it's at ten people, pewds you can start the game now."

Corpse just heard Pewdiepie's laugh through his headset before the lobby started counting down.

The last thing he heard before the game started was Rae stating that she "will get answers whatever it takes." Which was concerning to him not gonna lie.

They played 4 or 5 games and at the moment Corpse was a ghost.

"Look at Sykkuno go," he whispered to himself, "that's my baby."

Now luckily Corpse wasn't streaming today as he was too tired but if he had been he can only imagine what his chat would look like.

The next round Corpse had gotten imposter and in a twist of events he accidentally killed Sykkuno. He was genuinely upset, which he always was when he killed Sykkuno, however because of how tired he was all of his emotions were heightened. He didn't even fight back when Toast accused him of being impostor, he just let them vote him off.

Seeing as both of them were ghosts now, Sykkuno and Corpse were just hanging out on the map together when Corpse got a text.

**Sykkuno🖤: hey baby, are you okay?**

**Corpse⛓🖤: I'm fine. Just a little tired is all.**

**Sykkuno🖤: corpse…**

**Sykkuno🖤: when was the last time you slept?**

**Corpse:⛓🖤: I- I can't remember. I definitely have slept within the last week though, I know that.**

**Sykkuno🖤: corpseeeee**

**Sykkuno🖤: okay after this game is over you are gonna get some sleep okay? i don't care if i have to come over to your house myself.**

**Corpse⛓🖤: I'm not that tired baby. I'll be fine to keep playing.**

**Sykkuno🖤: yeah i don't believe that. get some sleep please corpse.**

**Corpse⛓🖤: I will. I promise but let's just play a couple more games and then by all means come over. We can have dinner and watch a movie.**

**Sykkuno🖤: i have a feeling i'm not going to be able to convince you.**

**Corpse⛓🖤: I'll go to sleep soon but not right now. Also sorry for killing you first baby.**

And with that Corpse shut his phone off. He glanced back up at his computer to see VICTORY across the screen.

'Huh' he thought. Well played Jack.

"Hey guys, this might be my last game, I haven't slept in a couple of days and my partner is bugging me to sleep," Corpse said.

"Corpseeee, stop joining games when you're basically dead. It's not good for you," Jack said.

"Thank you! This is what I've been trying to tell him," the undeniable voice of Sykunno chimed in, however it got overshadowed by…

"WAIT! CORPSE YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP?! AND YOU DIDNT TELL US?! The audacity," Rae said, or was it Poki? Hell it could have been Toast at this point. He was too tired to tell.

"Uhh yeah… did i- did i forget to mention that?"

"DiD i FOrGeT To MeNTioN ThAt?"

"I'll take that as a yes, it's a kind of new thing. Well actually… not really. It's been like 8 months."

"8 months?!" Even Jack and Pewdiepie sounded shocked at this and they knew he was in a relationship.

"Um yeah. Y'know I got bored in quarantine and started reaching out to a few different creators and they responded and the rest is history."

"Awwww," Rae cooed, "so they're also a creator. What type?"

"Uhmmm streamer, like you guys."

At that moment pewds started the game and Corpse thanked any god there was.

Corpse and Sykkuno stuck together that round, as they both knew the other was innocent, and when it boiled down to Rae, Sykkuno and Corpse left, well its kind of obvious who it is.

"Okay everybody, I have to go now, goodbye. It was fun streaming with you guys again, we need to play again soon when I'm more awake."

A chorus of 'bye corpse' was heard.

"Bye Rae, bye Poki, bye Toast, bye Pewds and Jack, bye baby, bye Dave, bye Leslie, bye Dream."

And with that Corpse left.

"Wait… did he say baby? Who is baby?" Pewds had asked.

"Well I know for a fact that he said my name so it's not me," said Dream.

A chorus of agreements met Sykkuno's ears as he internally panicked.

He managed to get out a quiet hum of agreement before Rae of all people shouted, "ITS SYKKUNO!!"

"What no it's not. He said my name just like the rest of you guys," Sykkuno defended himself.

"Mmmm… I distinctly remember him NOT saying your name," Poki added, wanting to back up her best friend.

"Uh- um I can explain?"

"Oh you will," Rae threatened, "but first lets play a couple more games and sign off."

And its at that moment, dread filling his stomach, that Sykkuno remembered his stream.

Scared, he took a peek.

Corpseismyfatherfigure: i- OMG CORPSKKUNO  
Sykkunoisimp: awww congratssss  
Simpsimpsimpsimp: GUYS!! Corpse obviously didn't mean to do that so let's just not talk about it until they both address it.  
Redkindasus: AHHHH!! IM CONFLICTED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BOTH BUT IM HAPPY FOR YOUUUUU!!

The next round started even though Sykkuno had gotten imposter he closed his chat briefly because that was just a lot. But it couldn't stop a small smile creeping onto his face.

Back in his own apartment Corpse was getting ready to watch a film with a glass of wine and some popcorn when his phone started vibrating so much it fell off the side table.

It took him all of two seconds to recall what had happened on stream and he was up and wide awake again.

'Fuck fuck fuck FUCK' Corpse thought. They had kept it a secret for a reason and Corpse had been so careless to go and do that.

He grabbed his phone and texted Sykkuno again.

**Corpse⛓🖤: Call LG. I'll be there in 20.**

And he was out of the door. Only just dressed and definitely not appropriately for the weather in California at that moment.

He got there in 17 minutes. In such a rush that he may have skipped a couple red lights and he could definitely recall speeding at one point.

He tapped on the door fast and shaky. He knew that it could be anyone that opens the door right now and while he has met the otv house before this was different.

"Ah Corpse… fancy seeing you here."

Corpse looked up to see Toast staring back at him looking amused.

"Here to see the boyfriend are we?" Toast teased.

"Please," Corpse begged, "is he done streaming yet?"

"Yeah. Rae just rounded everyone into the living room so Sykkuno could explain what the fuck just happened."

'Fuck' thought Corpse again.

Toast opened the door wider for Corpse to step into the warmth that was always present at the otv house.

They heard Rae get slowly nearer and nearer until there Corpse was, stood in the middle of the otv house in just his own merch hoodie and a pair of grey trackies.

"CORPSE!! Your face mask," Rae said excitedly at first before she realised her friend was missing his treasured face mask.

A new wave of dread flooded Corpse before Sykkuno jumped to his feet.

"I think I still have the one you left last time. Come with me," and Sykkuno dragged Corpse off before he could protest.

In the privacy of Sykkuno's room, Corpse finally broke.

"I am so sorry Sy. I didn't mean to and I've broken your trust and I get it if you hate me now because you also wanted to keep this private and then this happened and it was all my fault and I'm so sorry i am SOOOO sorry I love you please forgive wait no dont I don't deserve it," Corpse said all of that barely getting one breath in and all Sykkuno could do was look at his boyfriend with admiration, all feelings of 'oh poop'' officially gone from his mind.

"Hey. Corpse look at me. It was going to happen one day and, while that might not be the way we were planning on telling people, it's out there now and you best believe that I am going to show you off as my boyfriend to everyone. I'm not mad at you Corpse and you didn't break my trust. You made a mistake. One, that I might add, I'm not finding myself minding too much. Now let me get that face mask and we will go talk to put friends," Sykkuno reassured.

Before he could step away, Corpse had pulled him into a brief kiss then buried his head into Sykkunos shoulder. Luckily they were very similar heights but Sykkuno knew that Corpse would be in pain the next day if he stayed put so Sykkuno was the one to step back and quickly found the face mask.

When they stepped back into the living room, Corpse now appropriately masked, all mumbling stopped instantaneously.

"Well, let's get this done with," and Corpse sat down. What he didn't count on was Sykkuno sitting down as well, on his lap…

"We we know how you met and how long you two have been together what I wanna know is if you two have ever fu-"

"Raeeee. You can't just say that." Corpse looked bewildered as he cut Rae off.

"Wait what was she about to ask?" Sykkuno asked, clueless and innocent as ever.

Everyone watched as Corpse whispered it into his ear and laughed as Sykkuno got gradually redder.

"But- why would you- I mean- so like obviously Corpse is a very private person and I would only ever answer questions like that if Corpse was comfortable and obviously I'm also like a private person so I don't know if lik- actually whatever yeah we have. Have you heard this man's music?" Sykkuno went from embarrassed to concerned for his boyfriend to concerned for himself to more confident than any of the otv house had ever seen and he even sounded amused at the end.

"What are you two going to do about the fans?" Poki asked, "they are now all aware something is up and they are going to want answers."

"Let them wonder? I'm just glad we told you guys and that you all support us. Plus there isn't much to want answers for. If Corpse calling me baby wasn't enough confirmation, my reaction definitely was."

Okay the otv house takes it back, THAT is the most confident any of them had ever heard Sykkuno.

More questions were asked and more questions were answered but throughout it all the one constant was that 'omg they are so cute together' was the only thing going through any of their friends' heads.

It was nearly 3AM when Sykkuno dozed off in Corpse's lap and it didn't take much longer for Corpse to also fall asleep, he always slept better with Sykkuno there. Rae draped a blanket over both boys and made her way up the stairs feeling incredibly proud of her two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am currently working on another corpsekkuno fic but I dont know when that will be out so keep a look out for that but I hope you had a nice holiday season and happy new year


End file.
